Leena's confession
by a twinkle in the night sky
Summary: After a night of drinking, Bit and Leena wakeup with one big problem. Leena doesn't regret the events of the past night...but Bit does - or doesn't he? For all those patient ppl out there, chappie 2 is now up!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The young woman smiled gently as the man above her gazed intently at her. His gaze slowly disappeared as he closed his eyes to concentrate at the task at hand. He thrust deeply into her once again, and the red head's smile vanished as a moan escaped her lips. Her head thrashed back into the pillows as her eyes closed, drawing in the ultimate ecstasy that the young man was creating, as he thrust again. His arm muscles clenched as he openly struggled for control. She was making it hard for him. Every thrust was rewarded by a lingering groan, and in addition to her small fingers dancing along his upper torso, he found it hard to concentrate. Her hands moved south as she gripped her partner's hips, her head bucking against her pillow. The blonde haired man stuck his forehead into her shoulder looking for support. Sweat gently dripped from their tired bodies as both searched for the ultimate climax. They both got what they were looking for, with one final thrust and two load moans. Slowly the darkness became quiet again as the young male slumped into the exhausted arms of his lover. The gentle panting of the two lovers where all that kept anyone from knowing that they were asleep. As a soft breeze drifted through the dark room, a weak voice came with it.  
  
"I love you, Bit."  
  
Another voice, much deeper then the first, responded.  
  
"I love you too, Leena."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun filtered gently into the room as a young woman, no older then 23 opened her violet eyes. She held a throbbing headache and guessed it was the effects of a night of drinking. She struggled to hold back a tired yawn in fear of making her head hurt even more, but eventually gave into the urge. She reopened her eyes as the memories of the previous night filtered into her head. Instead of shock, a look of satisfaction crossed over her young features. She swivelled her head to her right and curiously searched for the body of the young man who had shared the bed with her. Her confused look deepened as she noticed that her only companion in the large bed was that of a stuffed, white pillow...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe what I have just done," a young man with blonde hair nursed his sore head in his hands as he tried to remember what exactly had taken place last night.  
  
"Well, you two were pissed as hell last night. I kept on warning you that you both were drinking too much, but you ignored me," sitting next to the blonde man was a younger man, about 21. He shook his head as he sipped his coffee and nudged two tiny capsules over to the sick man.  
  
The blonde man swallowed the capsules without hesitation and thanked his younger friend. "Thanks Jamie, but hell, I didn't mean it. I had one drink, and another, and in the end I couldn't stop. The end result is me waking up with one hell of a headache and in the bed of the woman who would be quite happy to see my head mounted on the wall. Believe me, it's not the nicest feeling."  
  
"That's a very gentlemanly way of putting it Bit Cloud," the older man entered the room to join the younger men, Bit and Jamie, who immediately looked up from their conversation.  
  
"Well, tell me this Brad. How would you feel if you screwed your boss's daughter without her consent?" Bit glared angrily at the older man who had just poured himself a cup of coffee and was opening the daily newspaper.  
  
"Well if you put it like that, well, I guess you are fucked, aren't ya?" Brad snicked at the young man's position as he took a sip on his hot coffee. "Let's just hope that Leena remembers something about last night so that you can find some way of explaining this to her father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena wondered slowly from her bathroom as she towelled her wet hair. Most of her headache had disappeared, but she couldn't stop thinking about last night. She couldn't remember much, however it was what she didn't remember that caused most of her curiosity. She quickly changed into her outfit for the day. Gone were the days of her green skirt and yellow holter neck top. She had added a little bit more style to her outfit over the years. She now wore a knee high denim skirt that was frayed at the end and a light purple singlet top. She sat down at her vanity table and unwound her hair from the towel. It was a lot more controlled then before. Her annoying bangs were gone, and her red hair ran down to her waist. Just recently while on a shopping trip with Leon's fiancée Naomi, she had put permanent waves at the front. It looked great, and Naomi suggested keeping that style for the wedding. However, it was a picture of the Blitz team that she kept on her table that drew her away from her thoughts. The photograph of the entire Blitz Team - a photo which included the young man, Bit Cloud.  
  
"What did I do?" the young zoid pilot asked herself as she dried her hair. "Bit and I slept together, and because we were drunk I can't remember hardly any of it. But why aren't I upset about it? This is the same man that I chase around the place because of cookies and donuts. I have never actually thought about Bit any more then a friend; a fellow pilot, and a young man who shares my interest in zoids." Her eyes opened wider as a possible answer entered her mind. 'Could it be that I actually care about Bit? Have feelings? Could he, be more then a friend? Do I...love him?' This final statement came out in a stutter, however it caused her to turn off the blow drier and seriously think about what she was sincerely considering.  
  
"I really think that it is it. I mean, ever since Bit joined the team I have had some sort of feelings for him. I thought it was just friendship. I might not always show it, but now that I actually think about it, I do consider him much more then just a friend. In my heart, I care so much for him; I would do anything for him," she smiled at her reflection. Not a sneaky grin or unsure smirk, but a genuine smile of happiness.  
  
"It's time to tell him how I really feel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So how was it?" Brad looked up from his newspaper, and over at the blonde haired pilot who was now quietly munching on a piece of toast. The three men had been sitting in absolute silence for the last ten minutes. Bit had given up on thinking about his situation, and turned his attention to breakfast; food could offer him the comfort that no one else could. Jamie was fiddling with his laptop, trying to decipher an email that he had received from a young lady he had met over the internet. However, every few minutes he would steal a look over at Bit preparing breakfast trying to imagine him and Leena as anything more then little devil's, pounding each other and chasing each other for food. He couldn't. Brad on the other hand, was enjoying the situation. Being the more mature member of the trio, he found it amusing that Bit was suffering because of something as intimate and emotional as sex. All Bit ever worried about was the next battle, or when his new zoid parts were coming in. Never anything like this. Never, Leena.  
  
With Brad's statement, Bit and Jamie looked up from their activities. However, seeing the cheeky grin on the Shadow Fox's pilot's lips, Jamie went back to his laptop, sporting a grin of his own. Bit however, was looking as confused as ever.  
  
"How was what?" Brad sighed in exasperation, and then laughed out loud.  
  
"The sex man, the sex. How was it?" Brad put down his coffee and looked over at the Liger pilot. Instead of stuttering on his words or blushing like he was expecting, Brad was surprised to see a look of anger sweep over Bit's boyish features.  
  
"I'm sorry Brad, but I'm afraid I can't tell you. Seeing as I was so trashed last night, I can't remember a fucking thing," Bit slammed his fist down on to the table, making the coffee practically leap out of their cups, much to Brad and Jamie's surprise.  
  
"And that upsets you?" Jamie raised an eyebrow at his best friend.  
  
"Yeah it does. A woman's first time is supposed to be special. She should want it with the person that she loves; that she chooses. It only happens once, and I took it from her, without any knowledge from either of us. And the fact that we both can't remember it makes it even worse; the fact that Leena won't remember her first time, hurts me," Bit managed to calm himself down as he rubbed his head in his hands again. His headache was returning, and starting to piss him off. Brad and Jamie were sitting there, mouths open in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that does suck a little bit," Jamie murmured as he began to feel sympathy for Bit. "But Bit, that's Leena's first time. What about you? What does it mean to you that you can't remember your first time?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leena made her way slowly down the bases main corridor. She looked around the warm hallways, the once bare walls now covered with portraits and photographs of the team. Pictures of victories and celebratory events like Christmas's and birthdays lined the walls, helping the area to radiate a warm and homely feel. She smiled as she remembered the last summer when the entire group pitched in and redecorated the entire base. Being in class X meant that their schedules weren't cramped up with so many battles, so they had spare time to put a little effort into cleaning up the base. The walls were painted, carpet was lined on the floor and her father even felt the need to install a new climate temperature thingy. She didn't know exactly what it was called, but it did mean that there weren't going to be anymore cold mornings in the base. Everyone was there during that 3 day period. Her father, Brad, Jamie, Bit and as a surprise for her father, she invited Leon and Naomi to help as well. They came happily, and everything was going fine until Harry decided to make a guest appearance to show off his new Helcat regiment. She wasn't impressed. As she hopped onto Brad's shoulders to help paint up in the hard to reach places, Harry bragged on and on about the capabilities of his stealth zoids. Brad eventually became sick of Harry's endless yakking and threatened to paint his new zoids an unhealthy shade of pink if he didn't shut up and go away. Harry discarded Brad's threat, stating that he was quite happy with the colour red. Brad reached his limit with that comment and used his strength to drag Harry out by his legs and threw him out the door. The rest of the day was pretty good after that. The Lightning Team dropped in for a little bit at lunch, arriving with a very pregnant Kris. They helped out a little bit with the moving of the furniture and shared a friendly meal with them. Kris couldn't stop talking about her pregnancy and Jack, being the inexpressive person that he is, spent most of the time saying that his son is proudly going to follow along the family line and pilot the Lightning Saix. Leena giggled inwardly when she recalled Jack's face when the nurse told him that his new child was a girl. Baby Katie was a gorgeous little girl, and although his predictions we a little incorrect, Jack happily accepted the child, stating that 'she was just another girl to add to the family, but much cuter because she looked like him.' Kris happily slugged him in the arm after that comment, but the couple joyfully laughed it off.  
  
Leena was so into her thoughts that she didn't realise that she was standing in the team lounge. Her father was snoring loudly on the couch, arm draped over the side and reading glasses sitting awkwardly upon his nose. It had been a long night for the entire team, having won a battle against one of the toughest teams in the class. Leena in her new Zaber Fang and Bit in his Liger Zero were able to take down the top rate team, with only the expense of a few minor damages to the Shadow Fox. Leena's chain of thought broke when her father began to stir, that's when she noticed the zoid catalogue.  
  
"I thought I got rid of that magazine," she asked herself as she removed it from her father's strong grasp. He had talked about nothing except the booklet, ever since he received it in the mail 3 weeks ago. The entire team had tired quite quickly of her father's antics, and she ended up removing it from his room and put it in the garbage. "He must have ordered a new one."  
  
She quietly flicked through a couple pages but looked up when she heard voices from the kitchen. She could clearly hear Bit's loud groaning and Brad's amused laughter.  
  
"Poor Bit's probably struggling with a headache, I think he was even more out of it then me," the young red-headed pilot grinned to herself as she made her way to the entrance.  
  
"...But what does it mean to you that you can't remember your first time?" She stopped at the door, immediately noticing Jamie's youthful voice, as she attempted to listen in on the male conversation. She decided that they must be asking Bit about how he feels about the entire situation. 'Well that's a relief at least,' she thought to herself. 'At least he actually knows that it happened.' She pressed her ear up to the door, choosing not to go in there just yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad and Jamie sat up in their seats as they watched Bit. The young Liger pilot was truly struggling with something. He looked like he was deciding whether tell a secret or not. Brad eventually got fed up with Bit's secrecy.  
  
"Come on Bit, there's no one here. Just tell us your big secret; it's only me and Jamie here. No biggie," Jamie nodded in agreement to Brad's outburst.  
  
"Yeah Bit, who are we going to tell?" He challenged the young man even further. "It's good for people to release their feelings every once and a while."  
  
Bit looked up at his two closest friends and sighed. "Well, you see, last night wasn't my first time with a woman."  
  
"It wasn't?" Brad nearly fell of his chair with Bit's little confession. This was definitely a side of Bit Cloud that he wasn't used to. Bit, with a woman? He didn't think it was even possible. Bit could be so dense at times, so childish and immature. He didn't think it was even doable that Bit could take a relationship with a woman seriously, especially in the aspect that he would end up in bed with her.  
  
"Nah," the voice of Bit broke through Brad's thoughts as he attempted to explain. "Her name was Monique, an absolutely gorgeous girl. We had some great times, but our first night together was something else. No one could ever make me feel like she did, it's like the rest of the world never existed. It was just the two of us in perfect harmony. It was unforgettable."  
  
"So what happened to her?" Brad, not usually the one to care for another man's sex life, was actually interested in this tale.  
  
"Her brother caught us together and threatened to kill me if I ever came near his little sister ever again. He was a real pain in the ass, but Monique told me to do what he said. She could never forgive herself if something were to happen to me because of her," Bit looked out the window as he finished. "She said that if we were meant to be, then we would meet again, after all she loved me and I loved her."  
  
"Now that is the kind of girl that you don't meet everyday. Bit, you shouldn't have let her slip," Jamie patted his best friend on the shoulder.  
  
"At times I wish I hadn't Jamie. But it's too late for us. Four months after we said our goodbyes, she was on the television. She was engaged to this rich ambassador, who could offer her the world. She looked happy, and in love. You can't mess with that," Bit smiled meekly at his friends as he concluded his story.  
  
"Man, that's tough my friend. I feel sorry for you," Brad got up from his chair and walked over to the coffee pot, briefly patting the young man on the shoulder.  
  
"But Bit, tell me. How did it feel to wake up beside Leena?" Jamie was anxious to squeeze every bit of information from his best friend. Bit looked over at him confused. "I mean, did it feel right?"  
  
"All I felt when I woke up this morning was a headache Jamie, nothing more. But answering your question, it felt strange. I felt cold and frustrated...although that could be the effects of the alcohol," the three men laughed at Bit's final comment as Brad placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of the young pilots.  
  
"Would you ever consider dating Leena? I mean, she has got one hell of a body on her. You've already screwed her, why not finish the job?" Brad asked between gulps of his coffee.  
  
"Me date Leena? Are you alright Brad, come on? I would never date Leena, I mean we're friends and that's all. The girl practically chases me around this place with a butcher knife; I reckon I was lucky that she didn't have one hidden in the bedside table. I need someone that I don't fear...perhaps someone that has feelings," Bit continued to laugh as Brad and Jamie joined in. "I mean, where's the fun in sleeping with an ice queen?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...I mean, where's the fun in sleeping with an ice queen?" Leena's mind finally shut down when she heard those final words leak from Bit Cloud's lips. The lips that she had kissed so passionately the previous night; the lips that she thought could do no wrong. He had done it, he had broken down her last defence; her spirit. He had made fun of her and even after the event's of the last few hours, he felt nothing for her. Yeah, sure, they had both been drunk, but she personally felt there was more to it then that. But to the young Liger pilot, obviously there was not.  
  
"I'm so glad I didn't go in there," she whispered weakly to herself as she made her way back to her room. "At least I could actually hear what they had to say about me, without my added presence there to hold them back."  
  
The warm corridors no longer held the warmth that she had first believed. Instead, it made her feel even more anxious. The faces looking down upon her from the photos seem to watch her accusingly as she continued her journey.  
  
"I wanted to comfort him, when I heard the story about his first love. I wanted to hold him in my arms and promise him that I would never do the same thing; that my love could always be depended upon," a gentle tear slowly slid down her pale cheek as she wrapped her trembling arms around herself, trying to find comfort.  
  
"But obviously, he didn't feel the same way. It never meant anything to him that he had claimed me as his own. That we had shared kisses, heated embraces and the bed for the night. But to him, I'm just a girl, bent up on bashing him up and threatening him. Just a friend - no I couldn't be a friend, a friend has feelings. According to Bit, I have no emotions and feelings; he fears me," Leena quietly entered her room and locked the door. All of a sudden, as if on signal, her knees began to tremble and she slipped to the floor. The tears began to flow more freely as she wrapped her arms even more tightly around her body.  
  
"He doesn't care; they all don't care. It makes them feel good to play me out behind my back. Do they even realise how much it hurts? Of course they didn't. They had no idea that I was listening in on them and to add to it, they were laughing," Leena leant against the side of her bed as she tried to clear her mind of the thoughts, every few seconds wiping away a stray tear.  
  
"Man," all of a sudden she regained a small amount of composure and stood up. "Why am I getting so emotional about this? I never cried about anything like this before, normally I am quite content to take out my frustration on a punching bag in the gym. Why is now so different? Maybe it's because I'm growing up; I'm growing up and am beginning to realise what a burden I really am..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on guys, that's a little harsh, wouldn't you say? I know that it was funny at the start, but do you guys really think that Leena would appreciate us talking like this behind her back?" Jamie tried to regain some self-control within the room of men. The three of them had been laughing for the last three minutes, but now with Brad making face imitations of the fiery young red head, Jamie had decided that enough was enough.  
  
"Like what behind her back?" The three were interrupted by their victim's father, Doc. Steven Toros, founder and employer of the Blitz Team. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Ummm...nothing. We were just poking a little bit of fun at the way ummm...Kris was walking around while she was pregnant," Brad lied. Trying to be even more convincing in front of Doc, Brad started to dance around like he was a giant balloon.  
  
"Yes, well as amusing as it may sound, I can hear your laughter all the way in the lounge," the Doc took Brad's empty seat as the long haired pilot poured his boss a hot coffee. "Thanks Brad, say have any of you guys seen Leena? I could have sworn that she was in the lounge with me a few minutes ago, but then again, I was half asleep..."  
  
The three men looked anxiously at one another and shrugged innocently.  
  
"Nah, sorry Doc. I can't say that we have. Perhaps she's having a long sleep in this morning. We were all a little out of it last night; maybe she's sleeping off her hangover," Brad tried to cover up the other men's worry by making up another story.  
  
"Yeah, she probably is. Anyway, if you do see her, could you please tell her to come down to the briefing room at 10:30? We need to talk about tomorrow's battle against the White Trinity team," with that, the aging man left the room through the opposite door, leaving the three men to sigh in relief.  
  
"Do you think that he heard anything that we said?" Bit looked over at Brad anxiously. His uneasiness faded away slightly when the older man shook his head.  
  
"I don't think he did. If he did, a lot more would have been said then that, that's for sure," Jamie nodded in agreement to Brad's statement, trying to calm down Bit.  
  
"I agree with Brad. You know how protective Doc is of Leena. If he had heard us, the three of us would have been kicked out the door in an instant."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young woman lying on the queen sized bed sighed as she attempted to close her eyes. Her annoying headache was returning, and it showed no signs of going away.  
  
"I think I'd better go get some headache tablets from the kitchen if I am ever going to get rid of this pain in the ass headache," she groaned as tried to sit up in her bed, eyes still remaining closed. They quickly opened however, when she remembered who was probably sitting in the kitchen at this very moment. "But what if the boys are still there? They'll probably glare at me for interrupting their 'oh-so-important' bitching session about me. Oh well, its better now then never, I guess. If I stay in here any longer, they'll probably suspect something," she gripped her spinning head as another dizzy spell consumed her. She groaned as she tried to hold back the sick feeling rising to her stomach, "if I stay here any longer, that stuff that I ate last night will end up on the floor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be written from different people's perspectives. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Bit's POV

*Bit's perspective*  
  
As I made my way slowly from the kitchen, I'm trying to make some sense of last night's events.  
  
'Okay, let's see. After the battle, we retired to the base to celebrate. I remember that clearly. Then Brad brought out a few drinks while the Doc was helping Jamie with the cooking. I remember Brad offering me a bottle of beer, and then Leena stole it from me.'  
  
I groaned as I began to recall what happened after that.  
  
'That's right, now I remember. After dinner, we all sat around the briefing room with the drinks. I think I was at my fourth when things began to get really blurry. Truth and dare. That's right. Jamie suggested that we play 'Truth and Dare'. Damn Jamie!' I cursed my young friend as I grabbed at my head, trying to tame the violent headache returning to wreak havoc on me.  
  
'And then things got really frisky...man, God damn it, why can't I remember what happened next,' my thoughts went blurry as Brad walked past with a huge grin upon his face. He winked at me as if he knew something I didn't, and when I groaned in annoyance, he snickered.  
  
"Having fun there, Cloud?" He asked as he turned to face me. I completely ignored his question.  
  
"Is Leena up yet?" I asked, attempting to sound as casual. To be completely honest, I was absolutely freaking inside. I had one hell of a headache, and the last thing I felt like doing was facing the fiery red head. Matter of fact, it actually scared me.  
  
"I don't know; I haven't seen her. But you can go to her room, if you're lucky; you might be able to join her for an early morning shower," he laughed as I glared at him, or at least, attempted to. "That is if she doesn't smash your face in first!"  
  
"That's not funny, Brad. I mean it, stop laughing," I tried to stop Brad from laughing, but the guy was practically choking on his tears. 'Note to self,' I thought 'never trust Brad with my personal secrets ever again'.  
  
"Alright, okay well, I've got a date in a couple of hours, so I'll see you soon," Brad managed to contain himself while he spoke, but I knew he was pissing himself on the inside.  
  
"Oh, another date with Pierce, I see. I thought you said it wasn't serious?" I tried to give Brad a little of his own medicine, and it was actually working. Brad looked shocked at first, but then attempted to put on his macho face and act as if was nothing.  
  
"We're only going out for lunch and stuff, nothing serious, at least, not yet," he grinned evilly at me and I scrunched my face up in disgust.  
  
"If you ask me, I wouldn't be in such a hurry to jump into bed with that," I jeered, pointing at my comrade. It was then that Brad went berserk. His face went completely red and he tensed up his muscles, as if trying to frighten me.  
  
"Take that back, you little shit face!" He commanded. His booming voice rung in my head, but I managed to stand my ground.  
  
"Hell no, come on seriously Brad, who do you think you are? The male interpretation of Madonna, or something?" I laughed at my little comeback. 'Way to go, Bit. That'll show him whose boss.' But that simply drove Brad over the edge of sanity...if he wasn't already there to start with.  
  
"Come here you little..."  
  
"Brad, Bit...what are you two doing?" A feminine voice interrupted Brad's death threat. We both looked around to see Leena standing at the hallway entrance. I couldn't help but stare at her. She had grown up a lot over the last few years, not only physically, but mentally also. She was serious, without going too overboard and she seemed to be more able to make mature choices, not only for her, but for others also. But she had never lost her wit and charm. Ever since Naomi stayed with us for a year and a half, she seemed to calm down a little, but I think it was the fact that there was another female around the base that did Leena a world of good.  
  
I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by Brad walking off. Before he left us, he whispered quietly in my ear.  
  
"Good luck Bit, you're going to need it!"  
  
I watched in silence as he walked out of view, leaving me and Leena standing in the middle of the hallway. We stood in absolute silence for the next five minutes, not even looking at one another. Slowly, I turned around to face my friend. I couldn't think of what to say to her. At that very instant, about a million different, yet inappropriate ideas rushed through my head.  
  
'Wow, Leena, what did you think of last night, huh? Was I hot or what?'  
  
'Mmmm...What's the deal with this headache, I feel like shit!'  
  
'Hey, is that cookies I smell from the oven?'  
  
'Dumb idiot,' I screamed mentally at myself. 'Those are fantastic ideas for a conversation. Why don't you simply ask her to jump back into the sack with you? I'm sure she'll appreciate that!' I held my head in my hands. My head hurts!  
  
"Bit, are you alright," my mind suddenly went blank as a small, warm hand rested on top of my own. I looked up and straight into the bright violet eyes of Leena Toros.  
  
"I fine," I stuttered, completely without any thought at all. "I mean, I'm fine, Leena." My mind seemed to laugh at me, 'hahaha loser!'  
  
Leena really looked concerned. Her eyes narrowed as she looked my tired and aching form over. While she was trying to figure out if I was okay or not, I had time to study her. I had know her for nearly eight years, and this was the first time that I actually had a decent look at her for more then just a pilots point of view. Sure, I had walked in on her in the shower a few times and had the uneventful job of sorting the laundry, but after last night, I was looking at her from a different point of view. And it wasn't that bad.  
  
She had grown up. She was a woman, and now that I think about it, quite a beautiful one at that. She was taller, now about 5'9" and her body had filled out more. She now wore clothes that complemented this athletic and curvaceous figure. With her waist long red hair and cute purple eyes, she had turned out a woman that any man would be proud to have by his side. 'Did you say any man, Bit? Could you possibly be one of them?'  
  
"Bit...Bit? Are you there? Hello, Bit," I was brought out of my interesting thoughts by Leena once again looking over at me.  
  
"Yeah," my voice came out croaky 'where in the hell did that come from?' "I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Oh really," she smiled gently, causing me to swallow hard. "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts while I go get a Panadol. My head is absolutely killing me," I laughed as I saw rub her temples.  
  
"You and me both. I guess that drinking last night really didn't do..." I suddenly stopped as I realised how far I was taking this. Leena's eyes suddenly opened, but instead of looking directly at me, she turned away in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, well, I ummm...I have to go. See you later, okay?" She didn't even wait for my reply, as she darted off to the kitchen.  
  
My eyes seemed to follow her down the hallway, "yeah, sure," I whispered.  
  
I turned my back and continued down the hallway, in silence. 


End file.
